


Silent Communication

by witchyavenger



Category: Dune (2020), Dune (2021)
Genre: Light Praise Kink, NSFW, No use of y/n, Other, Shower Sex, Smut, gender neutral reader, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchyavenger/pseuds/witchyavenger
Summary: I know nothing about Dune I just have a lot of feelings about the Duke so please don’t come at me lmaoAlso on tumblr: https://witchyavenger.tumblr.com/post/629355665801003008/silent-communication-leto-atreides-x-gnreader
Relationships: Leto Atreides I/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Silent Communication

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about Dune I just have a lot of feelings about the Duke so please don’t come at me lmao  
> Also on tumblr: https://witchyavenger.tumblr.com/post/629355665801003008/silent-communication-leto-atreides-x-gnreader

The floor was cold underneath your naked feet. It was late, way too late to be awake, but your husband had just gotten home. Another long day and the stress it brought with it resting on his shoulders. He always felt like he had to carry the weight of it all alone. You told him countless times not to blame himself or not to worry – at least not too much – but he was a serious man. After all that’s what you loved about him. The deep crease between his brows only disappeared when you you kissed his forehead or gave him a look across the room, that told him everything he needed to hear.

The water was running and fogging up the room when you approached the shower. Silently you dropped your clothing onto the floor, before stepping inside. Leto stood facing the water, his back turned to you and his left hand against the wall. His head hung low. A clear indicator of a particularly rough day. He knew you were there, but he didn’t turn, didn’t move. You reached out to him, brushing over his strong, tense shoulders and along his back before moving around to his front. Stepping closer to him you rested your head against him. For a few minutes you stood still like this, while your fingers brushed his skin. The gentle touch bringing a feeling of comfort to the both of you. You pressed yourself closer to him, your chest against his back and kissed his shoulder. An appreciating hum coming from your husband was the first sound that night. With a voice hoarse from sleep deprivation after lying awake plagued by your own problems, you asked him if he was okay.

“Yes, my love,” he whispered back, the sound vibrating against your body. You gave another kiss to his tan skin, answer enough for his unspoken question if you were okay too. You enjoyed the moment, some time shared between you alone. Leto covered your hands with his own, pulling your arms tighter around himself. A small smile spread across your face. You stood on your toes and attached your lips to the side of his neck. Another hum, much deeper than the one before, left him, encouraging you to continue. To move against his skin, collecting the water droplets on your tongue. It was barely noticeable but Leto pushed himself back against you involuntarily. You slipped your hand from his and moved further down until you reached his groin. You brushed over his half hard length and it sent a rush through your body as well as his. You continued your ministrations and took his full member in your hand giving slow strokes. The warm water engulfed you like before, but the air was hot now. Leto laid his head back against your shoulder with a groan. His eyes were closed and his face relaxed. A warm feeling of relief and gratefulness and above all of love swelled up in your chest. You couldn’t resist kissing his cheek. The sweet gesture contradicting the rest of your movements. Your other hand massaged his thigh that was tensing under your touch. Your husband was a leader and a dominant man, but he would allow you to take care of him more often than not. He would never deny you, never resist you or stop you from caring for him.

The sounds coming from him were more frequent now. Little grunts and groans filled the humid air. He moved his hips in rhythm with your strokes, bucking into your hand. You teased his head, circling around it and moving your thumb across the his slit. Turning his face Leto gave upon mouthed kisses to your neck. Your breath hitched and a small gasp escaped you at the feeling of his lips and his beard. The soft and rough contact against your skin creating amazing contrast.

“You’re so good to me,” Leto praised, “always taking care of me.” The words made goosebumps rise on your arms despite the warm water running over your body. His voice was so gravely and soothing, you sometimes wondered if he would manage to make you cum with his words alone. But this wasn’t about you, as much as he wanted to turn this around on you. He wanted to switch positions and press you against the wall while calling you names, but your hand was relentless and he felt so amazing under your touch he couldn’t stop you. And you wouldn’t have let him unless you knew it’s what he’d prefer. Right now he didn’t care. All that mattered was the pleasure he was feeling and that you were the one giving it to him. He’d have chance to love you some other night and knew you didn’t mind waiting. He could tell you were getting off on this too, the two of you communicating without words, like you did so often.

You could feel he was close. His breaths were short and his legs were shaking slightly. You kept a steady pace but switched up the pressure and movements. Slipping your other hand into his dark hair you tugged on the curls. Slightly, but just strong enough to keep his head against your shoulder and earn a moan and a smile from him.

“Let go my love,” you breathed into his ear, brushing it with your lips. Your words pushed him over the edge. A few more strokes and he came for you, with a groan and your name on his tongue. Your lips traveled along his skin until he’d caught his breath again. He grabbed your hands to keep you close as he moved around to face you, his dark eyes looking straight into your soul before capturing your mouth with his in a deep kiss. _I will make it up to you_ it said, _I apologize for being distant,_ and most importantly _I love you._

“Let’s go to bed,” you spoke against him. His response was nothing more than a small nod and another short meeting of your lips.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr masterlist: https://witchyavenger.tumblr.com/post/635434185366142976/masterlist-for-summaries-and-more-details-just


End file.
